On the Job
by Dan Kingsley
Summary: The Lightspeed Rescue team is vested to protect Mariner Bay from demons. How does this six man team deal with everyday life? UPDATED! Please review...
1. Carter and Dana

**Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue**

**On the Job **

**By: Jacques LePenn**

**Disclaimer**: I am in no way, shape, or form the owner of _Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue_, or any other _Power Rangers_ series developed by either Saban or Disney. I am just a fifteen-year-old fan writing a fan fiction about a series he particularly enjoyed.

Chapter One 

It was another day as the sun rose above the city of Mariner Bay. The Californian metropolis would soon be active as its populace began another weekday. Another day of getting to work, school or play. And somewhere smack dab in the middle of that day, experience the trauma of a demonic attack in the heart of downtown. With each demonic attack they learned that like Angel Grove they were as vulnerable to otherworldly attack as any other city. However, unlike any other metropolitan area, the city had the luxury of being under the defensive jurisdiction of the military organization, Lightspeed. With Lightspeed came the multi-colored, but always-ready Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers team.

Housing the Power Rangers team and the Lightspeed organization was the yellow-multi structured Lightspeed Aquabase. As morning broke above the waters of Mariner Bay Harbor, the changing of duty shifts was about to occur. As personnel began to return to their quarters after a long night shaft, some were headed to the mess hall for breakfast or directly to Rescue Ops, the command room of the underwater base, or to other areas of the station that they were assigned to. All together the underwater structure boasted a crew of one hundred ninety personnel, sixty of them commissioned, and the remaining one hundred and thirty holding enlisted and noncommissioned ranks.

Carter Grayson was in his quarters this early morning. Even before the clock could strike eight, he was already dressed in his red shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. In an open closet hanging was his red and black Rescue jacket. However, what Carter proudly wore was on his left wrist was a gray wrist mounted mechanism with a gold medallion that displayed the blue three pointed star insignia of Lightspeed. The device was known as a Rescue Morpher. The technological marvel harnessed the energies that allowed Carter, and his five other teammates, to become the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers. For the past several months, the civilian firefighter had served as the Red Ranger. Wearing the red tights made Carter the de facto leader of the superhero team. He led the six-man team into battle with the forces of the underworld, namely those of Queen Bansheera and her son and general, Olympius. Right now, when not taking charge the oh-so-serious Carter was sitting at a desk by a big-reinforced plastic window (being underwater, one could only see the blue waters of the harbor and the marine life that teemed in it). At the moment, he was flipping through tactical reports that Miss Fairweather, the base's science chief, had provided him. The papers were providing him with data from previous battles that the team engaged the enemy in. From them he was learning insight in how to better se the laser weaponry he and the other Rangers used.

_**BUZZBUZZBUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!** _Someone outside the room was ringing the doorbell.

Looking up from a detailed schematic of a Thermo Blaster, Carter simply said, "Come in."

The bulky metallic door slid open to reveal a young woman. Her blond hair was cut short at neck length. She wore a bright pink shirt that had a medical symbol as a collar clip. She wore a gray skirt with black boots. Like Carter, Dana Mitchell wore a morpher. She used its power to become the Pink Ranger. With her immense medical knowledge Dana was the best-qualified in field rescue work. She had reached such a peak after years of grooming by her father, Captain William Mitchell. She took in a deep breath, and finally said, "Morning, Carter,"

"Good morning," replied Carter. He almost sounded disinterested.

Dana for a moment was taken back, but she knew that if she wanted something she should press on for it. She noticed an empty chair next to Carter. She smiled. She approached the chair and took a seat. Instinctively, she leaned forward towards Carter. She asked him, "So, whatcha looking at?"

"Blaster schematics."

Frankly, Dana could have cared less about the power output of weapons and how they could be applied in thousands of different scenarios. She then asked, "I was wondering if we could do something, tonight. I don't know..."

The question struck the aloof Red Ranger off guard. He simply didn't know how to answer it.


	2. Blunt as a Sword

**Chapter Two**

Chad Lee dashed through a corridor in the Aquabase. Like the ocean winds of his hometown, the air blew past him. If it was not running, it was either surfing or the martial arts that kept the reserved Blue Ranger physically-fit. It had actually been all three activities that kept him healthy to do whale shows at the city aquarium with much ease; which now helped him carry out his duty as a superhero. Chad made a left when he came to a turn in the hallway. He almost knocked down an officer. Quickly, he apologized, "Sorry, O'Mara."

"That's okay," replied Lieutenant O'Mara as he bent down to pick up his clipboard.

Chad kept on running and running. He came to a stop when he reached his destination. At the moment, it appeared that the mess hall was slightly crowded with personnel eating breakfast. If he was not mistaken the morning shift was not to begin for another thirty minutes. As Chad walked into the room, he saw that nearly every chair was filled for expect one. The stool next to Kelsey Winslow was clear purposely for one person.

"Hi, Kelsey," said Chad as he sat on the stool.

Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Ranger, sat on the stool to Chad's left. Like any other day, the free spirited young woman wore a sleeveless yellow shirt and gray shorts. To complete her outfit was her wireless yellow radio headphones, which she carried, everywhere with her, and her yellow, but dirt stained sneakers. In front of her was Chef's breakfast specialty, hash brown with eggs. With the food in her mouth, she said, "Chad, you better get some before they run out."

"I will," said Chad. "I will."

The reserved Chad and impulsive and the rough round the edges Kelsey were totally opposites. However, the friends and teammates learned to embraces their differences. Kelsey would sometimes practice martial arts with Chad, while Chad would practice roller-skating; which was an interesting trade off.

Kelsey wiped her mouth clean with a napkin. She then said, "So Chad, want to hang ten later on?"

"Surfing would be nice, but we did that yesterday, how bout tai chi?" asked Chad.

Before Kelsey could voice an answer, Joel Rawlings entered the mess hall. As usually the Green Ranger was in his trademark civilian guise, an aviation cowboy. Joel had a red heart shaped box under his arm. As he entered two female technicians were strolling past him.

Chad could only stare at the _sky cowboy_.

Kelsey verbalized the Blue Ranger's thought, "We know how this will end."

"Good morning, ladies," began Joel.

Before he could get any further, the technician in a blue jumpsuit said, "Joel, my friend and I just had breakfast, and we can't make another trip to the bathroom, so shoo." With those words, the technicians strolled out of the mess hall with their self-respect intact.

Chad could only smile at Joel's fruitless encounter with a member of the opposite gender.

Kelsey was about to die laughing, but instead, said, "He never fails to amaze me."

"Wait into the show with Miss Fairweather, that's the comedy," Chad finally said.

Before becoming a superhero, Joel was an ace stunt pilot. He was known in the aviation community as the _Sky Cowboy_ (which explained the brown cowboy hat and leather boots he wore). His stunts amazed those of his fans. Being in the limelight had given the young dark-skinned man an infamously cocky reputation.

"I can see your guys are laughing," said Joel as he approached the two. He took a seat that a female ensign hastily vacated. "I don't know where I go wrong. Is that I come off too strong what?"

Chad decided to take time to examine Joel's dilemma.

In her infinite wisdom, Kelsey took the direct approach, "My God, Joel! You repeal every woman around here except Dana and me. You go around having this self-centered demeanor; the world does not revolve around you." Her words were sharper than any sword or dagger.

Joel was caught totally off guard.

Chad's face was masked with surprise. He knew that Kelsey said whatever what was on her mind. However, he had to admit she was telling the truth.

"Self-centered..." mumbled Joel.

Kelsey nodded. She then said, "You may be..."

Before she could finish, the cowboy abruptly walked out of the mess hall. In his wake, he nearly knocked down two people.

"He's taking it well...." Kelsey slowly said.

Chad could only shake his head.


	3. Ryan's Reflection

**Chapter Three**

Ryan Mitchell sat in the recreation room of the Aquabase. During off-hours, personnel were free to whatever they pleased. The room offered a range of athletic activities that a serviceman or woman could engage him or herself or fellow crewmates. For those interested in more scholarly pursuits, the rec. room boasted a rather extensive library. Some of the greatest literary works to have graced human history were stored on electronic database. In front of the Titanium Ranger was a section of a holy book known as the _Christian Bible. _What amazed him was a religious doctrine known as the Crucifixion. How can it be that the blood of one man, or god-man, could redeem humanity for all time?

As a young man redemption was difficult for him to grasp. Ryan's life had been a challenge ever since an eventful night. Captain Mitchell, Ryan's father, and Dana, his sister, were hanging over a mountain road's ledge. Captain Mitchell struggled to hold onto the side railing while he held onto Dana. Ryan struggled to hold his father's leg. Dear God knew the length the captain would have gone through to rescue Ryan as he began losing his grip. That length ultimately was turning over the young boy over to Diabolico. The demon promised the military man that he would see his son again

on his twentieth birthday. No one could have conceived of the hate (driven into his mind by Diabolico and company) that drove Ryan to steal the advanced Titanium Morpher. With its powers, he nearly came close to leveling the Lightspeed Rangers including Mariner Bay. What perhaps stopped the lad was his humanity, or whatever remained of it.

Even though he turned a new coin and joined the light side, Ryan still had to deal with a lot of issues. He remembered the screams of innocents as he fanatically attacked the city. He remembered the pleas of his sister, Dana, as he so badly wanted to destroy the Ranger team that he himself was now apart of. What really amazed is that in the end his father never gave up on him and to a certain extent his sister still wanted to be close to him; even though he harmed her.

But why was he feeling like this? Ryan knew that he had to move on. He knew that those around were accepting him. Or were they?


	4. CO of the Aquabase

**Chapter Four **

William Mitchell was your patriot's patriot. Out of devotion to his country, the man knew what it meant to be a civil servant. Out of devotion, he was a firefighter, a rescue worker, and a naval officer. With a record covered with commendations and recommendations, he was the perfect candidate to be the commanding officer of the Lightspeed Aquabase. Holding the rank of captain, Mitchell had the final say on all operation and tactical policies that landed on his desk. He was also responsible for the morale and discipline of all those in his command. He performed all his said duties by both word and example.

At the moment, Captain Mitchell stood in front of the mirror in his living quarters. He was dressed in standard duty uniform. His clothing consisted of a black hat with golden naval markings, a black turtleneck, a black suit jacket with golden buttons, black pants, and dress shoes. On his left breast was a nametag marked with the name, Mitchell. The sleeves of his jacket were marked with three golden braids. In front of his mirror, he made sure that he looked proper and trim. Happy with his appearance, he then headed out the door with his hands folded behind his back.

Walking down the hall, he remembered the mother of his children, Dana and Ryan. He remembered how every night, she would tell him to slow down. Right now, it was advice he wished to this date he had followed; it would have saved him from a sleepless night of paperwork and dreams of demons from Hell. However, today was another day, demon or no demon.

"Good morning, Captain," said an enlisted man walking down a corridor.

"Morning, officer," he replied. Right now, he was concentrated on getting to Rescue Ops. The trick was now finding an elevator headed up. He stopped in front of a pair of metallic doors. He pushed a button on a nearby keypad. The doors slid open to reveal a small group of personnel. One woman stood out to Captain Mitchell.

"Good morning, sir," said the woman. Her short white lab coat covered her simple outfit of a blue shirt, a black skirt and black high heeled shoes. In her hand she held a clipboard and a metallic cylinder. Her black glasses would have been the envy of high school nerds.

"Good morning, Miss Fairweather." He almost smiled at the sight of the Aquabase's technical and scientific chief. With a simple glare, no one would have thought that they were looking at the best scientist that the free world had to offer. Angela Fairweather, a graduate of Harvard University, designed the morphers, hand weaponry, suits, and combat mechas (zords) of the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers. She also had a hand in the design of the underwater base.

"What is the technical report?" Mitchell asked as he boarded the elevator. The door closed behind him.

"I can tell you, sir, that everything is operational," began the tech chief, "I have a tech crew updating the interface software of the zords to accommodate the Titanium Ranger..."

Before she could move to the technobabble of interface software and Ranger morphers, Captain Mitchell cut in, "I would like to review the report, please."

She nodded and handed the clipboard to her superior. The doors slid open. Both the military man and the Harvard graduate stepped off the elevator.

Mitchell quickly glanced at the information on the clipboard. He was satisfied that programming upgrade to the zords would be complete in the next twenty minutes. Taking a pen out from his pocket, he approvingly placed his John Hancock on the paper. In a simple gesture he returned the clipboard to Miss Fairweather. "Keep up the good work."

"I will, sir," replied the chief scientist as she changed routes to head to her destination.

Captain Mitchell strolled into Rescue Ops, the nerve center of the Aquabase.


	5. Action, this early morning?

**Chapter Five**

Rescue Ops was buzzing with activity. Personnel dashed from computer terminal to computer terminal. Computer monitors constantly flashed with data in visual, audio and text form. Touch pad keys beeped as fingers pressed them. No such thing as a slow day existed for those who staffed this command center. All hands in the room not only coordinated the rescue activities of the military organization, but also local police, and fire departments, communications amongst regional military installations, and the like. What helped everything run smoothly was devotion to duty and discipline.

Lieutenant O'Mara looked up from his post, the communications station, and saw Captain Mitchell. Recalling hours of Academy training, he jumped up from his chair, stood up tall and announced, "Captain on the deck!" He made a proper salute. The hustle and bustle of the room ceased as all hands followed O'Mara's example.

Mitchell looked at the crew assembled before him. He took pride that the best of the best stood before him. It was his hope that the activities of the Rangers and the support crew, Mariner Bay would one day soon be free of demonic activity. "As you were." With those simple words, normal activities resumed.

"Sir," said O'Mara catching his superior's attention. In the young man's hands was a clipboard, "It's the morning report." He passed the clipboard, along with a pen, to Mitchell. What remained in his hands was a folded sheet of paper.

The captain glanced over the various papers. Nodding approvingly, he placed his signature on them.

"Oh, sir," continued O'Mara, "there's a message for you. It's from Command."

"Lightspeed Command?" the captain asked.

The communications officer nodded as he gave his superior the sheet of paper.

Unexpectedly, red sirens blared. The level of action in the room increased as personnel dashed to their respective stations at double pace. O'Mara instinctively replaced the clipboard in Mitchell's hands with a headset.

"Report!" Captain Mitchell yelled as he put on the headset. _Action this early morning, already?_, he thought in the back of his head.

"Electrical disturbance localized in downtown," answered an enlisted woman at the sensor post, "it appears demonic."

"Rangers to Transport Bay, Rangers to Transport Bay. We've got an emergency," yelled Mitchell.

Carter and Dana dashed from Carter's quarters. Carter thanked God that an emergency was occurring. He was at a lost of words. For all this time, he had never known that Dana had a crush on him. He hoped that everything would clear up as the dust from the upcoming battle settled.

As she ran, Dana looked at Carter. She saw the look of confusion on the Red Ranger's face. She hoped that she did not com off too strongly. She didn't want to leave him emotionally senseless. However, right now duty called. As they approached the elevator, they were joined by Joel and Ryan. The elevator doors opened to reveal Chad and Kelsey.

"Going down, anybody?" asked Kelsey as the team assembled in the elevator.

"Let's kick some can," said Joel as he boarded the elevator.


	6. The Morning Battle

**Chapter Six**

Carter was seated in the driver's seat of the Rescue Rover. He was driving at a rather excessive, but necessary speed. As the yellow's jeep's sirens roared, his mind raced. Usually during such moments he would think of the emergency that he and his team were facing. However, his mind was stuck on what had happened earlier in his quarters. He had been oblivious to Dana's feelings. He always regarded her as a peer, never as a love interest. In addition, he viewed her too be a bit strict, like himself. Today was one of the rare occasions he saw her lighter side. He sighed as he gripped the wheel. He spun it sharply it to the left. Thank goodness that all the jeep's occupants were wearing seatbelts. As the jeep sped to the left, the Rangers were tossed to the right.

"Good Lord, Carter!" exclaimed Joel. "Drive slowly!"

"We are dealing with an emergency!" exclaimed Carter.

"We're doing more than sixty!" replied Joel.

Dana sat in the front seat next to Carter. She usually paid no mind to occasion personality clashes between Carter and Joel. She was thinking about her earlier encounter with Carter. She did not think that Carter could be so aloof. All she wanted to do was spend some down time with the Red Ranger. She did not think it would be so hard to make a simple request.

"Aquabase to Rover," said Miss Fairweather's voice over the radio.

Dana snapped out of her thoughts to reach for the receiver. "We read you, Miss Fairweather, go"

"Sensors are picking up high energy levels; I suggest that you act with the gravest caution."

Dana turned to her teammates. They had all heard the chief scientist's assessment. They nodded their heads to confirm this. "Miss Fairweather we will act with caution in assessing the situation."

"Good, over and out," Miss Fairweather said. The communications link was then cut. Dana placed the receiver back on its mount. When she looked up, she saw multiple flashes of bright yellow energy. The energy was than accompanied by the screams and shouts of fleeing civilians. Dana stumps forward as Carter slammed his foot on the break pedal. When the yellow light faded, the Pink Ranger saw the monster at hand. This monster did not appear to be traditionally solid like humans, or humanoid creatures. It was a fuzzy energy that made up the monster's body. Its _head_, _torso, _and_ legs _were covered by metallic armor. Its eyes were two thick black beads. _This is not going to be good_, she thought.

The Lightspeed team proceeded to unbuckle their seatbelts and then stepped out of their jeep.

Carter quickly took control, "You, leave the city alone or we will force you!"

"Force me?" said the monster with a deep masculine voice, "No one tells Voltor to leave!" In a display of power, Voltor bent downward. He slammed his arms into the ground. His power began to glow as energy from his _body_ was pumped into the ground. The ground beneath sunk violently shook. It was like a scene straight from a Japanese anime, pieces of cement exploded upward.

"Take over!" screamed Carter.

Before anyone could run, they were all thrown off their feet, nearly several feet back. The Rescue Rover was turned over to its side.

"Holy shat!" exclaimed Joel. He had seen many powerful monster, but never such display of strength. It was a sight to see the cement slabs hit the ground destroying it further.

"Carter, we going to have to bag this monster, quickly," said Kelsey as she crawled towards Carter.

Carter stood onto his feet. Chad, Dana, Joel, Kelsey, and Ryan joined their leader in the act of defiance.

"You're still living?" asked Voltor.

Carter in a traditional fashion asked, "Ready?"

"Ready," replied the other Rangers.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" shouted Carter, Chad, Dana, Joel and Kelsey in a uniform fashion. They made a uniform hand motion to activate the powers of their Rescue Rovers.

"Titanium Power!" shouted Ryan. He raised his two hands into the air.

Bright energy sequences covered all six of the young adults. The energy dead down to reveal all the spandex clad heroes.

The Lightspeed Rangers began to charge towards the day's villain. However, their advance was stopped by a horde of foot soldiers. These soldiers' were clad completely in black. They all possessed goggle eyes implanted on black mask. On their backs were short wings. The Batlings slashed the Rangers with their short sword. Yellow sparks ruptured from the Rangers' suit the moment they were stricken.


	7. Here Comes the Batlings

**Chapter Seven**

Chad, the Blue Ranger, stumbled backwards as electrical sparks sprang from his blue uniform. He, along with his teammates had not been expecting such a move. Then again, who would have expected to fight demonic activity first thing in the morning? He finally landed on his back. A Batling quickly approached the fallen Ranger. The marauder motioned with its sharp sword to stab Chad in the abdomen. The Blue Ranger instinctually reached for his Rescue Blaster. He was about to draw it, when energy blasts ruptured on the skin of the black demon. It stumbled side wards and onto the floor twitching in unbearable pain. Chad turned to see the Titanium Ranger with his Titanium Laser in hand. The gray and gold clad Ranger offered his hand to his teammate. Chad ignored the gesture. He jumped onto his feet and ran into the foray.

_What was that for?_ thought Titanium Ranger as he followed his teammate into battle.

Dana and Kelsey, respectively the Pink and Yellow Rangers, were fighting off a horde of Batlings. The two were standing almost back to back. The demon troopers had nearly surrounded them. Dana, a long time officer of Lightspeed held her Rescue Blaster in hand with deadly accuracy. Kelsey, an extreme athlete and video game, had reconfigured her blaster to take shape of sword-like baton. She held it like she was Link from the _Zelda_ series of Nintendo games. A number of Batlings surrounded the two women. As if she were on a target range, the Pink Ranger pulled her weapon's trigger repeatedly. A number of Batlings were reeling backwards onto the concrete pavement. The Yellow Rangers lunged forwards towards her approaching enemies. She moved her baton in swift upward and downward motion. She also performed sharp spins. Bright electric sparks ruptured like grenade explosives off the Batlings' skins as they reeled from Kelsey's masterful swordsmanship.

The Pink Ranger rushed to her friend's side, "You made mince meat me out of them." Kelsey smiled, as she and Dana battled the minor villians with relative ease.

The Red Ranger, Carter, had his sights set on Voltor. However, at the moment, he was fighting off Batlings. He was joined by Joel, the Green Ranger, in his fight. Chad and Ryan were not too far off. He had opted not for his handy Rescue Blaster, but his dual blaster and sword, V-Lancer. He spun himself around with his V-Lancer, in tow, slashing many of the Batlings. A few Batlings approached him. He nearly slashed them when of them locked their sword with the blade of his V-Lancer. He had to act quickly. He pulled the trigger on the base of his weapon. A laser blast struck the upper body of the enemy, stunning it. However, before the leader of the team could act was slashed in the back by one Batling. He lunged forward without any direction falling to the ground. Carter tried to position himself to get a line of fire. However, the monster was stunned by the fire of Joel's blaster.

"Need a hand, Carter?" asked Joel running with his hand outstretched. Carter nodded. He reached out for Joel's hand was pulled onto his feet.

"I hope you didn't forget me," said Voltor. The ground shoke just as sudden as the monster spoke. The Power Rangers and the remaining Batlings began to lose their balance. Electric current erupted from beneath their feet. They were all thrown off their feet friend and foe. When the Rangers landed, they moaned in pain. "What happened Rangers you no longer want to battle? Well, I just have to destroy the lot of you."

"Carter,we have gotta do something!" exclaimed Joel.

Carter in his pain lifted his head to get a clear sight of his teammates. The situation was looking bleek.


End file.
